


Антикинк: секс втроем

by Peach_Tree



Series: Антикинк [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Tree/pseuds/Peach_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин думал, что секс втроем с горячей цыпочкой будет абсолютно офигительным – ведь они с Сэмом справятся с ревностью. Дин такой идиот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Антикинк: секс втроем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anti-kink: Threesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457914) by [ash_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/pseuds/ash_carpenter). 



> Бета - Billy Dietrich

– Знаешь, я тут подумал о кое-какой штуке.

Сэм посмотрел поверх газеты на Дина, который тяжело бухнулся в виниловое кресло перед ним, рассеянно отхлебнув кофе. Когда стало ясно, что дальнейшего пояснения не последует, Сэм закатил глаза.

– О чем? О кое-какой охоте? О кое-каком фрукте на букву «к»? О кое-какой причине, по которой ты не полный придурок?..

– Нет! – сердито ответил Дин.

– Да, и это вряд ли. Я тоже не могу придумать ни одной.

– Заткнись, умник хренов. Нет, о кое-чем, что я хочу попробовать, – видя непонимающий взгляд Сэма, он украдкой посмотрел по сторонам. – Ну, знаешь, – без всякого смысла уточнил он, приподняв брови.

К счастью, Сэм был экспертом в толковании диновского языка, даже когда брат выбирал странные моменты, чтобы продемонстрировать непривычную для него скрытность.

– Ты имеешь в виду, в сексе?..

– Чувак, замолчи! – зашипел Дин, дико оглядываясь по сторонам и ведя себя так, словно их могли услышать ученицы местной воскресной школы.

Подавив усмешку, Сэм спросил:

– Так о чем ты подумал?

Еще раз посмотрев по сторонам и убедившись, что в зоне слышимости нет столика с монашками, Дин заговорщицки прошептал:

– Секс втроем.

Сэм тут же вскинулся:

– Если хочешь трахнуть кого-то другого, тебе надо было просто сказать.

– О, да ладно тебе, приятель, – он посмотрел на ханжески-стервозное выражение, застывшее на лице Сэма. – Ты же хотел посмотреть на меня с кем-то еще? Чед, помнишь?

Сэм сузил глаза, вспомнив парня, которого он наградил именем «Мудак».

– Да, помню. И я думал, мы на собственном опыте убедились, что я такого не вытерплю. Ты помнишь, что случилось с тем парнем?

– Да, ты размазал его по стенке и попытался выбросить в мусорный бак, – ответил Дин, пренебрежительно взмахнув рукой. – Но в этот раз будет по-другому. То есть, это будет не мужчина. Разумеется.

– Почему «разумеется»?

– Чувак, я не собираюсь заниматься сексом втроем с другим парнем, – заявил Дин. – Это же по-гейски.

– По-гейски, – с каменным лицом произнес Сэм. – Ты серьезно?

– Абсолютно, – кивнул Дин. – А что?

– Значит, тебя это смущает? Не замечаешь нигде закравшейся иронии?..

Дин пожал плечами.

– Мы не геи. Мы братья.

Сэм неверяще фыркнул.

– И что? Инцест бьет голубизну? Или, может, отменяет?

– Типа того, – с легкостью согласился Дин. – Смысл в том, что мне нравятся киски. А у тебя ее нет, – когда Сэм пронзительно посмотрел на него, он добавил, сопровождая слова самой раздражающей и отвратной ухмылкой: – Хотя там стало как-то свободнее.

– И это должно заставить меня проникнуться твоей фантазией? Потому что, скажу честно, пока получается не очень.

– Оу, да ладно тебе, дорогуша. Не будь таким обломщиком, – поддразнил его Дин, подмигивая.

Он слегка толкнул ногу Сэма под столом, скользя ботинком вдоль по штанине, и выпятил губы.

Сэм почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. Господи, этот чертов рот. И Дин еще говорил, что ямочки Сэма сражают наповал…

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Сэм. – Но ты должен пообещать, что мы остановимся, если…

– Если что?

Сэм попытался придумать, как закончить предложение, чтобы не казаться а) ревнивым придурком или б) ноющей и прилипчивой подружкой.

– Если мне не понравится, как она будет тебя трогать, или, ну, знаешь, я почувствую себя брошенным.

Да, возможно, у него не совсем получилось.

Дин криво ухмыльнулся.

– Принцесса, обещаю, что ты останешься моей самой любимой девочкой, ладно? И если ты начнешь кидаться на девушку и ревниво шипеть, то я остановлюсь и вежливо попрошу ее уйти. Только пообещай, что не бросишь ее в мусорный бак.

– Я попробую сдержаться, – неохотно уступил Сэм.

***

– Как насчет этой?

Сэм скривился:

– Она слишком худая.

Дин сжал зубы: это была уже десятая подряд забракованная девушка, и каждый отказ сопровождался указанием на какие-то реальные или выдуманные недостатки. Он снова просканировал взглядом посетителей шумного бара рядом с колледжем.

– Ладно… а эта?

– У нее несимметричное лицо.

– Да, но буфера вполне симметричные, – проворчал Дин. – Хорошо. Как начет той?

Сэм изучил глазами горячую брюнетку, грудь которой почти вываливалась из кофточки с низким вырезом.

– Она кажется… глупой.

– Ладно, с меня хватит, – рявкнул Дин. – Мы не ищем здесь собеседника для интеллектуальной дискуссии, Сэм. Вообще-то, глупость в данном случае, наверное, даже преимущество. Мы попробуем с ней, – он положил ладонь на грудь брата. – Ты оставайся здесь, а я пойду и разведаю обстановку.

– Почему я должен оставаться здесь? – надувшись, спросил Сэм.

– Потому что ты не сможешь подцепить женщину, даже если она сама на тебя запрыгнет.

– Эй! К твоему сведению, я прекрасно с этим справляюсь, спасибо. Кроме того, она, вероятно, из тех девушек, которые предпочитают высоких, молодых и стройных парней.

Оскорбленный, Дин хмуро посмотрел на него.

– Слушай, приятель. Если хочешь сегодня ночью заняться сексом, предлагаю тебе помолчать в тряпочку.

Сэму сильно хотелось наградить брата еще одним оскорблением. Но заняться сексом хотелось больше. Поэтому он неохотно замолчал, скрестив руки на груди, и дернул подбородком в сторону той шлюхи.

– Хорошо, Казанова. Иди, применяй свои убогие фразочки для съема, и давай понадеемся, что она и правда такая тупая, какой выглядит.

– Будем надеяться, – кивнул Дин, игнорируя сарказм своего младшего брата. Серьезно, он становился просто восхитительным, когда вел себя как обиженная, ревнивая мелкая сучка.

Через двадцать секунд Дин полной достоинства походкой вернулся к Сэму, который во весь голос хохотал над тем, как ему залепили звонкую пощечину.

– Ну, как все прошло? – растягивая слова, поинтересовался он.

Дин потер горящую щеку.

– Выяснилось, что, когда предлагаешь цыпочке секс втроем, начинать с фразы: «Знаешь, мы с братом тут подумали…» – не самая лучшая идея.

– Не фанатка инцеста, а?

– Нет, – вздохнул Дин. – Вот ханжа.

– Да. В каком страшном мире мы живем, если глупых шлюх не заводит парочка трахающихся братьев?

– Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься шутить, но иногда твой сарказм просто непродуктивен.

Сэм приподнял брови.

– Прости. Не знал, что это такое Серьезное Дело.

– Мы говорим о сексе, Сэм. Конечно, это серьезное дело, – огрызнулся Дин. Господи, временами его брат был таким засранцем. – Видишь там Голубую кофточку? Я собираюсь подкатить к ней. Или к ее подружке, Проколотой брови. Может, к обеим.

Хотя у него было легкое подозрение, что они были лесбиянками, Сэм кивнул и стал наблюдать, как его брат устремился к их столику со своим фирменным видом «ты знаешь, что хочешь этого, детка». Который, честно говоря, действовал вполне неплохо. Сэм, во всяком случае, хотел.

С трудом оторвав глаза от диновой задницы (которая была нетронутой территорией, пока он не проник туда, самодовольно напомнил он себе в десятитысячный раз), Сэм вернулся на свой высокий табурет и принялся наблюдать за реакцией девушек.

Прошло около минуты, и было очевидно, что они благосклонно приняли подкаты Дина. Обе наклонились ближе, прислушиваясь к чуши, которую он нес – и которую, без сомнения, считал «лучшими фразами для съема», – и одна из них, улыбнувшись, положила ладонь ему на предплечье. Вскоре рука поползла ниже и оказалась… на его заднице! Вот это наглость! Проклятье, эта задница принадлежит только Сэму и …

Хм. Другая девушка – Голубая кофточка – тоже положила руку на задницу. Своей подружки.

Ха – так они были парой! Это значило… Это значило, Дин думал, что он делает им предложение, а в действительности они делали предложение ему! Страшные лесбы хотели использовать Дина как подходящую затычку для своих дырок! Он был в шаге от того, чтобы его использовали и выбросили, как лучшую в мире (и самую раздражающую) секс-игрушку!

Ясное дело, Сэм должен был его спасти.

(И для протокола – нет, он совершенно точно нисколько не ревновал, и у него даже мысли не возникало, что Дин может посчитать эту идею лучшей с тех времен, когда открыл для себя филадельфийские сырные стейки).

Сэм рванулся к их столу, точно зная, что не столько излучает настроение «я знаю, что ты хочешь этого, детка», сколько походит на устрашающего дворецкого Ларча из семейки Аддамсов. 

– Дин.

Дину даже не нужно было разворачиваться и смотреть на Сэма, чтобы понять, что на него «заявляли права». Сэм произнес «Дин» тоном номер 456, вторым по уровню зашкаливающей концентрации собственничества; его превосходило только «Дин», сказанное тоном номер 107, который в основном активно использовался рядом с ангелами и демонами, пытающимися убить их или прокатиться в их тушках.

Дин вздохнул, размышляя, что ударило в голову Сэму на этот раз. Он повернулся к нему, аккумулируя все способности старшего брата, чтобы послать свой самый суровый взгляд «Если ты это испортишь, я тебя прикончу (или по крайней мере так долбану по руке, что ты перестанешь ее чувствовать, и буду врубать Металлику на полную громкость всю неделю)». Потом он повернулся обратно к девушкам, которые с любопытством изучали Сэма.

– Дамы, – начал он (потому что их имена совершенно вылетели у него из головы), – это мой… кхм… Сэм.

Они немного странно посмотрели на него, а потом Голубая кофточка наконец заметила, как Сэм вторгается в его личное пространство.

– Это твой парень?

– Что? Нет!

Сэм послал ему яростный взгляд, возмущенный, с каким ужасом в голосе Дин воскликнул в ответ.

– Нет, это мой… Ээ, то есть да. Парень, – кивнул Дин, скривившись от того, как плохо звучало это слово. Но все лучше, чем получить еще одну пощечину за «брата».

– Нет, я не его парень, – возразил Сэм, скрестив руки на груди. Если Дин считал это предположение настолько ужасным, то Сэму даже не хотелось быть его дурацким парнем. Не то чтобы обычно он был, но… Ладно. Неважно. 

– Что? – Дин шокированно посмотрел на него.

– Как бы я мог им быть? Ты же не гей, помнишь?

– О, бога ради, – Дин закатил глаза. – У тебя опять гормоны разбушевались?

– Уверен, что вы двое не пара? – спросила Голубая кофточка, откровенно стараясь не засмеяться. Ну, не то чтобы так уж сильно старалась. Сучка.

– Нет, мы братья, – заявил Сэм и по-хозяйски положил руку на Дина, игнорируя попытки последнего ее сбросить. Ха! Это заставит лесбиянок убрать от него загребущие лапы – и, если повезет, Дин заработает еще одну пощечину. 

– Чувак! – прошипел Дин, лихорадочно спрашивая себя, как, ради всего святого, он выпустил ситуацию из рук. 

Это – флирт с женщинами – всегда получалось у него отлично! По крайней мере, так было раньше. Видимо, до того как один чертов брат не прицепился к нему как клещ и не втянул его в моногамную хрень. Даже неловко было признавать, насколько безнадежным подкаблучником он стал. Боже, он понадеялся, что Сэм не захочет чего-нибудь совсем уж гейского, типа обручальных колец – или любых других колец, если уж на то пошло. 

– А? – Дин вдруг выпал из своих мыслей, поняв, что пропустил развязку случившейся только что катастрофы. – Что ты сказала?

– Я говорю, это круто! – усмехнулась Проколотая бровь. – Братья-геи – это горячо; я уже слышала про такое! Мы читаем те порнорассказы в интернете, основанные на книге, кажется? В общем, там два брата, они охотятся на вампиров…

– Демонов, – подала голос Голубая кофточка, и ее лицо приобрело невероятно похотливое выражение. 

– А, да, демонов. И они выросли в запутанных, ненормально близких отношениях друг с другом и с властным мудаком-отцом, правильно?

– О боже, – простонал Сэм, все понимая и разрываясь между порывом накрыть рукой свое лицо и накрыть лицо девушки (или, может, отвесить сучке пощечину, но кто мог его осудить?).

– Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так? – взорвался Дин, который твердо решил собственноручно оторвать Чаку яйца при следующей встрече. – Это же просто нездорово.

Он понимал, что было самую малость лицемерно раздражаться из-за того, что они с Сэмом стали звездами слэшного фанфикшена, но их собственная совершенная ебнутость не отменяла факта, что какие-то фрики, получающие удовольствие от слэшных фанфиков, тоже были ебнутыми. И у них наверняка отсутствовали отмазки типа хренового воспитания, которое было во всем виновато! Не то чтобы он и правда винил Джона за то, что трахал своего брата, но это было вроде как удобное оправдание.

– Нездорово? Подождите, разве вы двое не голубые братья-любовники? – спросила Проколотая бровь, надув губы и глядя на них с непонятным разочарованием.

– Хм… Не в этом дело. И мы не любовники. Мы… 

Просто трахаемся? Нет, это было неправильно. Действительно, другого подходящего для них слова не было. О боже, Сэм был его любовником. Теперь они будут весь день ходить за ручку и в обнимку любоваться радугой.

– Ох, вау! – ухмыльнулась Голубая кофточка, возбужденно сжимая ее руку. – Пойдемте ко мне!

– Подождите, что? – спросил сбитый с толку Сэм.

Как, ради всего святого, этот кошмарный разговор привел к положительному результату? Вау. Дин, должно быть, необъяснимым образом привлекал женщин еще сильнее, чем Сэма, потому что другой причины, по которой эти девушки согласились с ним трахаться, хотя он вел себя как полный мудак, он не видел. Ну да, Сэм все еще хотел с ним трахаться, разумеется, но это потому, что он заработал иммунитет, долгие годы терпя мудацкое поведение Дина. Ну, в основном поэтому. 

– Да! Давайте, вперед! – девушки схватили Сэма и Дина за руки и потянули их к выходу, и оба были слишком поражены, чтобы сопротивляться. И еще совершенно смущены тем, что даже не знали, хотят ли они вообще сопротивляться.

Когда они, спотыкаясь, вышли на улицу вслед за девушками, которые жили в двух шагах от бара, Дин прошипел:

– Нас собираются поиметь лесбиянки?

– Думаю, да, – прошептал Сэм в ответ, пытаясь разобраться, испуган он, болезненно очарован или возбужден.

– Это… офигенно, – ухмыльнулся Дин, и Сэм закатил глаза.

Не успели они оглянуться, как оказались внутри квартиры, разложенные на двух стоящих рядом креслах-мешках, каждого обвивала девушка. Сэм почти дар речи потерял от удивления, издав задушенный возглас, когда его рот внезапно до отказа заполнился чужим языком. Как выяснилось, Проколотая бровь была еще и Проколотым языком. Он едва уложил это в голове, когда она потянула его назад, и он оказался лицом к лицу с Дином.

– Поцелуй его!

Ошеломленный, Сэм хотел было предложить ненадолго прерваться, чтобы немного привести мысли в порядок, но тут его рот обожгло губами Дина (сзади на затылок настойчиво давила помогающая рука). Все мысли сразу вылетели из головы, и он застонал в поцелуй, немедленно открывая рот и переплетая их языки.

– Ох, это было горячо, – захныкала Голубая кофточка, лапая Дина за задницу, пока он целовал своего брата.

Сэм и Дин стиснули друг друга в объятии, пытаясь прижаться друг к другу всем телом, но кресла-мешки стали непреодолимым препятствием на их пути. Они оба расстроенно зарычали, в итоге завязнув в дурацких качающихся мешках, дико колотя ногами и пытаясь добраться друг до друга с грацией пары выброшенных на берег китов. 

– Эй, не забудьте нас, мы тоже хотим поиграть, – захихикала Проколотая бровь (и Язык, и, может, Что-то Еще) и потянула Сэма за волосы, пока он, раздраженно выругавшись, не оторвался от динова рта.

Обнаружив себя беспомощно пришпиленным к (возможно, одержимому) креслу-мешку шестьюдесятью килограммами лесбиянки, Сэм просто позволил ей возбужденно тереться о него, а сам отыскал глазами Дина. Лицо его брата жевала другая девушка, которая уже задрала его футболку и тянула за соски. Сэм видел, как напрягся Дин, его тело вздрогнуло, подавив попытку отпрянуть.

– Эй! – зарычал он, выплюнув язык девушки изо рта. – Ему так не нравится.

– Хочешь сделать это за меня? – слегка раздраженно спросила Голубая кофточка.

Ну, вообще-то да. Сэму пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы эти слова не вырвались у него изо рта, и, к счастью, на мгновение он отвлекся, глядя, как две девушки прильнули друг к другу в поцелуе. Несомненно, Проколотому языку намного больше Дина нравилось, когда тянули за соски.

Ладно, наблюдать вживую за сексом двух девушек было достаточно горячо, пришлось признать Сэму. И наверняка еще и потому, что юбка Проколотой брови задралась к талии и она елозила на коленях Сэма, а ее трусики терлись о его затянутый джинсами (и неожиданно активно отреагировавший на это) член. Его ресницы слегка дрогнули, и, когда девушки перестали целоваться и ласкать друг друга, он с готовностью вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Пока девушка Сэма опускалась вниз по его телу, он повернул голову вбок и остановил взгляд на Дине. Глаза брата, наполовину скрытые ресницами, потемнели он похоти – Сэм хотел вставить ему прямо сейчас и не снимать со своего члена до середины следующей недели, и это намерение вполне отчетливо читалось на его лице, а судя по разгоряченному тихому рыку Дина, он явно был не против. Вообще-то, казалось, Дин вроде как не интересовался сидящей у него на коленях Голубой кофточкой, обратив все внимание на Сэма.

Дин был чертовски недоволен собой, вообще-то. Он был в самом разгаре воплощения одной из своих любимых порно-фантазий – вот оно, просто бери и трахай, – но все, о чем мог думать – это член брата. Это было унизительно.

Говоря о члене Сэма – цыпочка как раз вытащила его из джинсов и энергично водила по нему ладонью вверх и вниз.

(И она делала все совершенно неправильно, кстати. Сэму нравилось, когда его сжимали сильнее, нравилось длинное, медленное скольжение по стволу, с легким проворачиванием кулака на каждом втором-третьем движении вниз. Тупая лесбиянка.)

Дин едва обращал внимание на то, что делала с ним его девушка – хотя ему хотелось, чтобы она перестала крутить его соски, как будто пытаясь поймать на радио волну классического рока, – слишком занятый наблюдением за Сэмом. И пытаясь не беситься из-за того, что кто-то другой к нему прикасался. А тому определенно это нравилось – вот мудак, – если судить по энергичной реакции в районе паха. Он решил, что Сэм больше нравится ему, когда ведет себя как обычный, неловкий парень, и Дин остается единственным, кто может видеть, как он слетает с катушек.

Он пытался держать себя в руках, пока Проколотая бровь не начала быстро и широко лизать над головкой, заставляя Сэма выгибаться и громко выдыхать. Кажется, ему понравились прикосновения шарика в языке – это было просто катастрофой, ведь Дин получал невероятное удовольствие, зная, что он лучший, кто был у Сэма, и он не собирался прокалывать свой проклятый язык, чтобы выдержать конкуренцию с какой-то лесбой-хиппушкой.

– Ладно, хватит, – рявкнул он, толкая Голубую кофточку на пол – она неловко и унизительно приземлилась а задницу – и спихивая вторую девушку с брата, не обратив внимания на ее протестующий писк. – Мы уходим.

– Чт?..– потрясенно спросил Сэм, непонимающе глядя на Дина. Черт, его брат был невероятно сексуален. Сэм попытался схватить его за руку и потянуть на себя, но визгливый шум и оскорбления напомнили ему, где они находятся. Попытка трахнуть Дина на креслах-мешках этих девушек после того, как их бесцеремонно спихнули с вышеупомянутых мешков посреди секса, не могла закончиться хорошо. – Да, ладно.

Когда они, спотыкаясь, вывалились из квартиры и Сэм попытался заправить член в штаны прежде, чем кто-то из соседей увидит, оба начали хихикать.

– По крайней мере, ты не засунул ее в мусорный бак, – заметил Сэм, и Дин застонал, поняв, что его сейчас начнут отчитывать за этот поступок защищавшего свою территорию дикаря. Он предпочел бы притвориться, что не превращался в маленькую ревнивую сучку в разгаре одного из самых сексуальных моментов в своей жизни.

– Замолчи, – практически взмолился он.

– Оу, что такое? – поддразнил Сэм. – Не понравилось, что дрянная девчонка дотронулась до твоего парня?..

– Чувак, захлопнись!

– Ты меня люу-у-убишь…

Дин пихнул его и рванулся обратно к Импале, так что ему не пришлось снисходить до ответа на комментарий Сэма. Он удивленно заворчал, когда его оттеснили и вмяли в водительскую дверцу, а тело Сэма прижалось вплотную.

– Если бы ты не прекратил все, это сделал бы я, – прошептал Сэм прямо ему в ухо, посылая по телу дрожь удовольствия.

– Да? – хрипло спросил Дин и застонал, когда Сэм потерся о его мгновенно и болезненно затвердевший член.

– Да. Ненавижу смотреть, как до тебя дотрагивается кто-то другой. Хотел просто подойти и взять тебя, показать ей, что ты мой, – сказал он низким и жестким голосом, полным собственничества. 

– О, черт, – Дин сомкнул зубы на челюсти Сэма, их твердые члены прижались друг к другу. – В мотель?

– О черт, да.

Дин всю дорогу ехал со скоростью, которая была выше допустимой на двадцать пять миль в час, и они вернулись в свою комнату за рекордно короткое время. Его эрекция нисколько не ослабла – возможно, из-за Сэма, который возбужденно терся о него всю дорогу домой, – и они практически бежали от Импалы до дверей своего номера. Дин просто хотел получить больше Сэма – альфа-самца, который берет контроль в свои руки; конечно, он бы ни за что не признался в этом вслух. Его взбешенный брат был адски горяч.

Поэтому он был более чем удовлетворен, когда почувствовал, что, стоило замку щелкнуть, его пришпилили к двери, и Сэм прижался вплотную, огромный, твердый и разгоряченный от возбуждения.

– Эй, а знаешь, может, нам нужно остановиться на сексе вдвоем, – хрипло предложил Сэм, запуская пальцы Дину в волосы и прижимаясь ртом к его челюсти. Поднявшись выше, он поцеловал скулу, щелкнул языком по коже и мягко сжал зубы вокруг. – Так сильно хочу тебя трахнуть.

– Черт, – прошептал Дин, у которого перехватило дыхание.

Он наклонил голову в сторону, освобождая Сэму место для маневра, скользнул рукой под футболку брата и надавил ему на поясницу, прижимая их тела еще ближе друг к другу. И с готовностью открыл рот, когда Сэм горячо поцеловал его, мокро, медленно и сладко переплетая их языки.

Через несколько минут они уже торопливо стянули друг с друга одежду и, не отрываясь и дыша друг другу в губы, упали на кровать.

– Давай же, – подгонял Дин, накрыв ладонью наполовину вытащенный из джинсов член Сэма и извиваясь, чтобы брат оказался у него между ногами. Он застонал, когда Сэм наклонился ближе, решительно раздвигая его бедра, и проехался пахом по промежности. – Так чертовски горячо…

Сэм улыбнулся ему в рот и начал старательно стаскивать с них джинсы, пытаясь оголить обоих достаточно, чтобы перейти к делу. Черт, они так заводили друг друга – словно парочка подростков, которые только что обнаружили, зачем им нужны члены.

Поняв наконец, что не получится снять джинсы Дина, не поменяв позу – а этого ему не хотелось, – Сэм сдернул их вниз, насколько смог, и надавил на ноги брата, заставляя прижать колени к груди, пока он почти не сложился пополам. Он приставил свой скользкий от выделившийся смазки член к маленькой тесной дырке, потершись о нее пару раз.

– О черт, да, – зашипел Дин, схватив Сэма за бицепс и безуспешно пытаясь притянуть его ближе. – В меня, сейчас же. Давай.

Сэм неловко огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь найти валяющуюся где-нибудь поблизости смазку. Он выругался себе под нос, шаря рукой по беспорядочно разбросанным на тумбочке предметам, безнадежно отвлекаясь на то, как Дин отчаянно прижимался к нему бедрами, практически пытаясь надеться на его член.

Сэм триумфально воскликнул, наконец нащупав почти пустой тюбик, выдавил все, что мог, на пальцы и бесцеремонно вогнал в Дина сразу два.

Дин выгнул спину и резко выдохнул, сцепив лодыжки над задницей Сэма, пока младший брат растягивал его.

– О да, прямо здесь…

Пока Сэм продолжал орудовать внутри пальцами, растягивая, – слишком уж тщательно, по его мнению, вот же мелкий перфекционист, – Дин думал о провале их эксперимента. Сам он, хотя и не хотел признаваться в таких девчачьих мыслях Сэму, был бы совершенно счастлив, трахаясь только с ним до конца их жизней (не то чтобы это был такой большой подвиг, учитывая чертовски короткую среднюю продолжительность жизни представителей их профессии). Но заставлять Сэма злиться и ревновать определенно оказалось здорово и приносило свои бонусы, которыми он в данный момент и наслаждался.

Зная, как чертовски грязно начинает вести себя Сэм, когда чувствует необходимость доказать свои способности, Дин пренебрежительно сказал:

– А знаешь, мы всегда можем предложить Касу заняться с нами сексом. 

Сэм застыл.

Дин несчастно дернулся, пытаясь заставить его снова двигаться.

– Чувак, ну же.

– Касу, значит? – обманчиво спокойно и с отчетливыми стервозными нотками в голосе спросил Сэм.

Вот дерьмо.

– Так что, вся эта затея с сексом втроем была просто уловкой, чтобы ты смог наконец трахнуть своего приятеля-ангела, а?

– Чего? Нет!

– Так и есть, точно, – утвердительно заявил Сэм и вытащил пальцы из задницы Дина, игнорируя искренние протесты. – Ты втайне хочешь его трахнуть.

– Это не тайна, – запротестовал Дин. Сообразив, что не очень хорошо сформулировал фразу, особенно когда ноздри Сэма начали яростно раздуваться (и он вообще знал, что выглядел как жеребец на стероидах, когда так делал?), Дин быстро поправился: – То есть, нет никакой тайны! Я не хочу трахнуть Кастиэля.

– Ну да, конечно, – с сарказмом согласился Сэм, окончательно отстранившись от Дина. – То-то ты на него слюни пускаешь. 

Дин застонал: все шло совсем не по плану. Он думал, Сэм слегка взбесится и захочет доказать, насколько он сексуальнее Кастиэля. Дину не приходило в голову, что Сэм и в самом деле ревнует к ангелу, что было попросту тупо.

– Сэм, с чего бы мне хотеть трахнуть Каса? Это же как пялить надувную куклу, только в кукле и то больше человеческого.

– О, так значит, ты уже думал об этом? – в ответ сказал Сэм с намеком на триумф в голосе, как будто заработал очко или типа того.

Думая о том, как здорово было бы перемотать этот разговор к началу и предотвратить катастрофу, в которую превратился их горячий почти-секс, Дин внезапно вспомнил, в какой нелепой позиции он находится: сложен вдвое, ноги прижаты к груди, задница выставлена напоказ. 

Неловко перегруппировавшись и пытаясь натянуть штаны, он практически заныл:

– Сэм…

– Нет, – сердито выплюнул Сэм, скрестив руки на груди. – Ты так сильно хочешь Каса? Прекрасно. Вот и иди за оргазмом к нему.

С этими словами он шлепнулся на свою кровать, затащил на колени компьютер и полностью проигнорировал все мольбы, требования и угрозы, которые смог придумать Дин. По сути, все, что он сказал, была какая-то чушь, которую Дин не вполне уловил, хотя он был на сто процентов уверен, что там было что-то про запихивание пушистых белых крылышек в тесные задницы.

Наконец сдавшись и подавленно глядя вниз, на головку своего твердого члена, который уныло торчал из джинсов, Дин задался вопросом: как это все пошло так чудовищно неправильно? Он начал день с яркой, сияющей перспективой секса втроем, а теперь все скатилось к тому, что ему придется обходиться дрочкой в одиночку, если он хочет получить разрядку!

Совершенно ебанутая ситуация. И, к несчастью, других ебанутых здесь не было и не предвиделось. И Дин громко вздохнул.

Прошло несколько секунд.

У Дина не очень получалось молчать, особенно если он был так возбужден, что не мог заставить верхний мозг работать.

– Эй, Сэмми? Как ты думаешь, какой грех тяжелее: трахать родного брата или трахать ангела Божьего?..

Сэм грозно посмотрел на него:

– Если ты заткнешься сию секунду, я, возможно – возможно! – подумаю о том, чтобы когда-нибудь тебя трахнуть. В отдаленном будущем. И не врежу тебе в лицо прямо сейчас, в ближайшем будущем.

– Ладно, – быстро ответил Дин, сообразив, что, может, сейчас и правда лучше посидеть тихо.

Десять секунд спустя подозрения Дина, что Кас и вправду был коварным, мстительным, выносящим-мозг-ради-прикола козлом (и то, что он только притворяется наивным), полностью подтвердились. Просто невозможно было выбрать худшее время для появления.

Раздался хлопок крыльев, и невозмутимый Кас с развевающимся за спиной плащом возник перед ними. 

– Здравствуй, Дин. Сэм.

Сэм нахмурился и очень сердито посмотрел на них обоих.

– А, вижу, твой дружок-ангел уже прилетел.

– Сэм, не будь такой задницей, – вздохнул Дин, закатив глаза. Пытаясь натянуть джинсы на свой упорно не спадающий член, он переключил внимание на Кастиэля. – Сейчас не самое лучшее время.

– Да, я вижу, – ответил тот сухо, с легким нетерпением в голосе, которое намекало, что у Винчестеров всегда было не самое лучшее время. – Но, к сожалению, мне все равно.

– Ну конечно, тебе все равно.

– Вообще-то, это даже хорошо, что ты здесь, Кас, – отрезал Сэм своим особым сверхстервозным голосом. – Даже отлично. Дин надеялся, что ты поможешь ему разобраться с одной небольшой проблемой.

Дин сузил глаза, когда Сэм с ударением произнес слово «небольшой».

– У тебя проблема?

– Да, двухметровая проблема, которая постоянно сучит и не может удержать рот на замке.

Кас, кажется, запутался.

– У меня нет времени на загадки, Дин.

Потерев рукой лоб и раздраженно вздохнув, Дин махнул рукой в сторону брата.

– Я говорил о… А знаешь, забудь.

– Не думаю, что смогу решить все проблемы, которые есть у вас с братом, – осуждающе произнес Кас. 

Может, он и ангел, но у него были сомнения, что сам Отец смог бы сотворить настолько великое чудо. 

– Единственная моя проблема – то, что Сэм ревнивый, безрассудный и, видимо, не понимает шуток, – проворчал Дин. – Ну, и еще у него дурацкие волосы, плюс отстойный вкус в музыке. Но, кажется, с этим уже не помочь.

– А моя единственная проблема в том, что Дин – полный козел, плюс совершенная шлюха и, кажется, только и мечтает, как бы оказаться начинкой в ангельском сэндвиче!

– Что?! Да я в жизни такого не говорил!

– Сказал! Практически то же самое.

Дин мерзко хмыкнул.

– Тебе и правда нужно успокоить гормоны, Саманта. Ясно же, что я пошутил. То есть, ну нельзя же просто слоняться по округе и чпокать ангелов! Ну… кроме того случая, но он совершенно не считается, потому что она была девушкой и там были все те проблемы с благодатью.

– О, давай, назови меня девчачьим именем. Как оригинально, Дин! И это совершенно точно считается, потому что ангелы считаются двуполыми, так что трахать ангела – все равно что трахать «оно». Чего ты и хочешь, потому что ты шлюха!

– Что ж, если ангелы – это «оно», то что такое, черт возьми, демоны? Просто дырки, вот что. А ты дождаться не мог, чтобы засунуть в одну такую свой хрен!

Кастиэль смотрел, как они спорят, озадаченный и немного встревоженный. Он попытался прочистить горло, но ему не удалось обратить на себя их внимание – они явно были увлечены дискуссией (которая, кажется, сосредоточилась на том, кто прелюбодействовал с самым ничтожным из созданий, хотя эта проблема казалась надуманной, насколько понимал Кастиэль). Ясно, что время и правда было не лучшее.

И подождите минуту… Сэм думал, что Кастиэль – «оно»?

– Может, мне просто стоит поговорить с Бобби.

Он не удивился, когда ответа не последовало. Вздохнув, он приготовился перенестись, сосредоточив свой разум на заваленном металлоломом дворе в Южной Дакоте. Сквозь знакомый и успокаивающий трепет крыльев и дуновение воздуха он расслышал несколько слов из их доводов и решил, что уйти было очень своевременным решением.

– Клянусь, скажешь еще слово – и я надеру твою гигантскую задницу!

– Ага, я посмотрю, как ты попытаешься…

Он уже как-то появлялся посреди одного их «спарринга», и это привело к ситуации, все участники которой оказались чрезвычайно смущены. 

Хотя, по всеобщему признанию, Кастиэль был наивен в некоторых аспектах человеческой жизни, даже он не поверил их сбивчивому объяснению, включающему жару в комнате, из-за которой пришлось раздеться догола, и ужасное шелушение губ, потребовавшее покупки огромного тюбика с вазелином, который «стек не туда» из-за странных анатомических особенностей.

Он вежливо проигнорировал абсолютную неправдоподобность их «падения» с постели, в результате которого не только пенис, но и три пальца Дина оказались внутри его брата. И он даже с благодарностью притворился, что не видит вибрирующий пластиковый фаллос, лежащий рядом с ними, не желая слышать, как Дин выдумает совершенно не похожее на правду объяснение, связанное с массажером для спины.

Серьезно, даже у святого бы закончилось терпение, что уж говорить об ангеле…

***

Сэм и Дин, тяжело дыша, лежали на полу, свалившись с постели примерно после второго динова оргазма.

Сэм запустил руку Дину в волосы и причесал их; он не был вполне уверен, когда они простили друг друга, но это точно было где-то между бросками-захватами и вышеупомянутыми оргазмами. И на этот раз они сломали всего два предмета мебели, что определенно было прогрессом.

Дин втянул воздух рядом с Сэмом, и тот притянул его ближе, фыркнув.

– Что? – сонно спросил Дин.

– Кас, кажется, разозлился.

Дин улыбнулся Сэму в шею, удобнее устраивая руку у него на бедре.

– Да, – согласился он – а потом, потому что связь между его ртом и мозгом барахлила, добавил: – Это было горячо.

– Дин…

Услышав, как изменился тон голоса брата, Дин приготовился к следующему раунду «спарринга», и он правда не смог найти в себе озабоченности тем, что чаша терпения Сэма определенно переполнилась.

Секс втроем был еще лучше, чем он себе представлял.


End file.
